Jack Krauser
"There's nothing left to say. For you and I, Leon, we're merely different sides of the same coin..." Jack Krauser, was a former member of USSOCOM, serving alongside DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy in an anti-viral weapons mission to South America. Faking his death soon after, Krauser ended up working for Albert Wesker. His SOCOM codename was "Silverdax". Jack Krauser was an experienced soldier within the United States Army, having led many successful operations. During his days off, Krauser often participated in mercenary work, as he felt that he cannot function within regular society and thus believed that combat situations and being in the military is what gave his life meaning. Operation Javier (2002) "Something's wrong. It smells like... like a battlefield. Yeah... like 'death'. " — Krauser talking to Leon after entering the infected village In 2002; before the destruction of the Russian branch of Umbrella, Krauser, a seasoned operative, (a member of the US SOCOM - U.S. Special Operations Command) was selected to be Leon S. Kennedy's partner due to the difficult nature of the operation. He was sent to an undefined (Spanish-speaking) South American country situated within the Amazon rainforest, where he was to meet up with Leon by his own means, choosing to pay a man to drive him to the rendezvous coordinates. Jack was unable to meet Leon by his initial choice of transportation due to a sudden riot taking place in a town along the route, leading to roadblocks being put in place. Not permitted to return fire on the riot police for their use of armed-violence against the individuals, Jack was forced to continue on his trek already ten minutes late. Faced with a large river obstructing his journey, Jack was lucky enough to hitch a ride on a freight train running nearby. Eventually, Jack met up with Leon at a nearby town along the train route; while Leon had made it there on-time, his tour-charted Cessna had been shot down along the way. After meeting Leon, the two of them moved out through the rainforest to their mission, which was later revealed to be a Presidential order to limit the spread of the t-Virus and the selling of Bio Organic Weapons. Their targets were Javier Hidalgo, a wealthy local drug lord, and an Umbrella researcher who was selling bio-weapons products to him. Krauser and Leon have been sent on a mission by the U.S.A Government to infiltrate Javier's mansion in small locale of Amparo. Finding Javier is their objective, since he is a drug lord who has taken de-facto control over a large area of jungle. He rules the entire area absolutely. The small government is unable to do anything about Javier's control of the drug trade, so Krauser and Leon have been called in. The U.S. government has received information that a former Umbrella researcher has somehow entered the region. Sources indicate that something strange is going on, but no accurate information can be obtained. Unwilling to risk a biohazard incident, a secret military agency pairs Leon and Krauser and sends them into this volatile region to determine what, if anything, is going on. Shortly after they arrive at their drop point zone (the Jungle), but prior to arriving at the village of Mixcoatl, Krauser tells Leon that he doesn't believe in B.O.W.s. Leon speculates that he sees the Enemy as being the same to him. They found themselves having to cooperate as a two-man cell in a t-Virus outbreak. During their cooperation, he becomes more interested in Leon's experiences in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. After learning as much from Leon as he can, he realizes that the enemy they are facing is entirely new to him, and thus starts to realize that B.O.W.s do indeed exist. Upon arriving within Mixcoatl, Leon and Krauser are faced by the zombified residence of the village, before finding their guide mortally wounded as well. They soon struggle past the various B.O.W's which they encountered, only to find a mysterious girl, named Manuela Hidalgo, along with a fierce amphibious B.O.W. which they soon manage to defeat for the time being. Leon and Krauser are guided by Manuela through Javier's massive dam, only to encounter even more B.O.W.s. They then learn that the young girl is actually Javier's daughter, and had been infected with the Veronica virus, before being separated from her by Javier's men. As Leon and Krauser eventually struggled through the dam and met up with Manuela yet again, they learn that she was administered the virus in order to save her from a terminal illness which she and her mother contracted, with Manuela agreeing to take them to her father's mansion. Along the way, Krauser, concerned about the possible transformations which Manuela could undergo due to the Veronica virus, learns of Leon being sent in to this mission under the direct orders of the President, in order to completely eliminate the virus. Although Krauser agrees to help Leon, deep down he begins to feel jealous, almost spiteful, of Leon's elite status, as well as starting to doubt and reservations whether the US government brushed him aside, with him also desiring to complete the mission to prove his self-worth to the government. As the two make their way through Javier's mansion, Krauser continues to contemplate the mission. He soon finds himself agreeing with Javier's mentality of "becoming stronger to survive" and he grows increasingly resentful of Leon. This leads Krauser to become obsessed with the power of the Veronica virus. As the three make their way down to a warehouse, they find the truth about Manuela's control over the virus. Manuela had her vital organs regularly transplanted from kidnapped girls, in order to both reduce the pain of the virus, and to keep her mind strong. Javier then sends out the same amphibious B.O.W. which Krauser and Leon encountered earlier, only to find that Manuela can keep it from attacking by singing. As they try to protect her, Krauser ends up having his left arm impaled by the beast, severely wounding him, before he and Leon learn that the B.O.W. is actually Manuela's mother, Hilda. As Javier merges with the Veronica Plant, becoming the "V Complex" bio weapon, Leon, Krauser and Manuela work together to defeat it. All the while, Krauser becomes more and more convinced that the power of this virus is beneficial, and that destroying it would be a mistake. He thus becomes fully convinced that he must become stronger, viewing Leon as a "coward", and deciding that he will become more powerful. After destroying Javier once and for all, Manuela is taken into the custody of the US Government. His arm does not fully recover, and he is thus taken out of commission from the US Military, further increasing his anger, before he would soon fall further into darkness. Because of this, he sought out Wesker, believing him to be the only one who will help him regain his strength and thus get back to work, having found references to Wesker on documents relating to the Rockfort Island incident. Los Illuminados incident (2004). "You catch on quick, as expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from." At some point in 2002, Krauser faked his death in an "accident" and sought out Wesker in order to gain the power he desired so much after the incident in South America. Because of Wesker's fixing of his left arm, he was highly loyal to Wesker, as he thought highly of his attempts to use his new Umbrella to bring order to the world, and was distrusting of Ada Wong, whom he suspected of treachery toward Wesker, which was in fact true. Ada's Report mentioned that he was a subject of much study and observation by the 3rd Organization while Ada worked alongside him due to his near-superhuman abilities. Krauser was sent by Wesker to the Ganados' island to infiltrate the cult group Los Iluminados and steal a dominant strain Plaga. He was ordered to kidnap the president's daughter, Ashley Graham to gain admission to the cult, and later became enamored with the power of Plaga and took the dominant strain Plaga into his own body. The Plaga granted him physical agility and reflexes beyond that of the average human, as well as the ability to transform his arm into a large blade-like appendage. Krauser was supposed to work with Ada Wong, another agent sent by Wesker, however, they didn't see eye to eye; Krauser believing that Ada was untrustworthy and would betray Wesker. Krauser was ordered to hunt down and assassinate Leon but failed due to Ada Wong's intrusion, thus increasing his suspicions about her. In the morning, Krauser confronted Leon again in a large ruins area, with Krauser shooting Leon all he could with a TMP and throwing flash grenades while Leon had to gather three insignias to open a gate, where he could escape the Ruins and continue towards his objective. After Leon got the second insignia, Krauser locked him in the tower with him. C4 charges were set to 3 minutes whilst Krauser mutated his arm into a large bladed claw that was completely bulletproof and dealt a huge amount of damage. Jack used it to shield his upper torso, however, his lower legs remained vulnerable to attack. Leon eventually managed to defeat Krauser, which resulted in his chest exploding. Defeated by Leon, the third insignia-which he had upon his person- was taken by Leon as he escaped the area before Krauser's C4 would detonate, with Leon also wondering what caused Krauser to go bad. Krauser, however, survived. After Leon and Ada met near the prison, Ada proceeded to the tops of the buildings where she met Krauser for the last time. He was determined to kill Ada, jumping from top to top of the towers, hoping to slow her down. Although powerful, he was still severely weakened and injured from his earlier encounter with Leon. Krauser was finally killed once and for all during his battle against Ada. After Ada betrays Wesker by sending him a subordinate plaga, he instead recovers Krauser's dead body in order to extract the dominant strain plaga, either tissue samples to grow his own or possibly the plaga still functional. Trivia To promote Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles, a Twitter account for Jack Krauser was created, which details what he does during the Operation Javier mission. Krauser bears a long scar in his face which goes from his left eye to his chin, and a small one on from his right cheek to his mouth. It is unknown how or when he got those scars, it is only known that it was at some point between 2002 and 2004 it could be a result of his faked death or experimentation on himself to recover his arm, but it is not known for sure. There was initially some confusion as to whether Krauser's arm was intended to be a Plagas. Due to Ada implying in her report during Separate Ways that she knew about Krauser's arm before he was hired as a mercenary for Los Illuminados and a plant for Albert Wesker in the same group. However, this was the result of a mistranslation of the Japanese script, in which Ada simply expressed confidence that she'd beat him without mentioning the arm. Similarly, despite his being infected with a plaga, and thus being extremely vulnerable to light sources, he frequently utilized flash grenades in his fight with Leon in the ruins, and, as noted above, was implied to have escaped via the use of a flash grenade despite being in his plaga-mutated form in the conclusion of Assignment Ada. Gallery jack1krauser.jpg|Epic. Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Old Comrades Of Leon Category:Knife Expert Category:Resident Evil 4 Category:Wesker's Number Two Category:Scars Category:USA Army Category:American Category:Operation: Javier